As to a computer system, a casing is mainly used for securing components into their positions inside and preventing electromagnetic waves from leaking. In addition, providing a convenient way to assemble computer casings is also one of the main objectives for computer casings.
In general, a printed circuit board such as a motherboard is installed from either side of the operational end of a conventional computer casing. Basically, the front and rear ends of the computer casing are closed ends. Such arrangement has been used for years, and is good for larger computer systems. However, if a motherboard has to be installed from the lateral sides, it will be difficult to reduce the size of a computer casing, and thus is no longer applicable for mini subsystems.
To comply with the requirement of installing a motherboard from the front side towards the rear side of the casing for mini subsystems, the inventor of this invention based on years of experience of developing and selling computers to conduct researches and perform experiments, and finally invented the “improved computer casing” in accordance with this invention.